The present invention relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to an adaptable intake system for a turbomachine.
Modern turbomachines include a number or rotating components that operate within tight tolerances. Foreign matter ingested into the turbomachine can cause damage, excessive wear, or even catastrophic failure. Thus, turbomachines are provided with various systems to remove foreign particulate and moisture from intake airstreams. Geographical constraints dictate particulate and moisture removal levels for turbomachines. Machines operating in a relatively dry, clean environment require a lower level or degree of particulate removal as compared with machines operating in harsh environments such as, off-shore oil rigs, mobile and/or marine uses.
The geographical constraint(s) is a determining factor for inlet design when seeking optimal performance from the turbomachine. The geographical constraint(s) also becomes a limitation when constraining factors, such as dust, rain, foreign debris, and the like are not present on a continuing basis. Existing systems employ fixed filtering devices or barriers that screen particulate from intake airstreams. While effective during times when particulate is present, the fixed devices represent a flow restriction that limits intake air volume and, as a consequence, turbomachine efficiency during times when particulate levels are low.